what If?
by MermaidsSwimVampiresBite
Summary: First fanfic...no hate please. Everyone from hollywood arts is enjoying a normal life in a high school until 1 very stupid mistake that jade makes and boom...everything falls apart...
1. Chapter 1

It was Monday morning. I was tired because I was up all night giving Jade some moral support. Her and Beck unfortunately broke up because Beck moved to England to pressure his acting career and he isn't a big fan of over-seas relationship or whatever you call it. I am pretty lucky because my boyfriend Daniel Jade was so heartbroken last night so me being Tori kind-hearted to people who hate her phoned her up.

BRINGGG….BRINGGGG…..BRNGGGG….BRINGGGGG. I picked up my PearPhone and pressed accept. It was Jade.

"I can't go to school today. Tori I just cant face it please just tell everyone I am sick" Jade says quickly. "Jade, everything will be fine. Even worse if you don't turn up because people will think oh Jade isn't at school because she broke up with her boyfriend, oh how pathetic. I'll pick you up If you like" I say trying to sound as if everything will be okay. It probably wont be okay. "No, I don't want to be seen driving into school with you" Jade says. Before I can say anything else I realise she cut me off.

cha


	2. Chapter 2

Later in the morning I get changed into skinny jeans, my Uggs, a black vest top.

"Why aren't you hungry Tor?" Mum questions me.

"I dunno, just don't feel like eating this morning. Tell Trina I cant give her a lift to school this morning" I say putting my leather jacket on.

"Oh Tor, you know her car is broken and well I just don't want to drive her." Mum says as I grab my bag and stand in the doorway. "Too late mum" I say shutting the door and walking to my car.

When I got to school I headed straight to my locker and put my diary, my history theatre book Jade painted black and a book about love Trina brought it me last Christmas and insists I take it school everyday so instead I hide it in my locker. I shut my locker and Cat skips over to me.

"Hey Tor, the little cat. Meow" Cat laughs. Aw Cat she is so adorable just like a lil' kitten.

"Hey Cat, meow" I laugh. "Have you seen Jade?" I say not seeing her anywhere.

"Nope" Cat says skipping off. Okay. Could have said bye to me. I see Andre and walk over to him. "Hey, have you seen Jade?" I say.

"Nah, she isn't coming today, I text her and she said mean things to me" Andre says innocently.

"I'm really worried about her, you know Beck left her and she hung up on me and she just seems so sad." I say feeling down. Trina bursts in the hall doors and she storms over to me looking all sweaty.

"YOU WERE MEANT TO GIVE ME A RIDE TO SCHOOL." Trina shouts then calming down.

"You were taking a shower" I say and realising Andre has gone.

"So, aren't I meant to keep clean? You are meant to wait for me in the mornings, you know how sisters do" Trina says back.

"Why couldn't mum drive you? Huh? Why didn't she drive you?" I say realising Trina is now going to be angry at me for a very long time. BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGG. God the school bell is so loud.

"Catch you later, Big sis." I laugh and walk off.

In Sikowitz's class I am so bored. "HOMEWORK, I want you to come up with a story. Any story or even a script, This will form most of your end of year exam. I expect it to be good." He babbles on.


	3. Chapter 3

I get home and go straight to the fridge and get out a refreshing Strawberry Blitz fruit punch and put it down on the table. I make myself comfy and get out my acting class book and my PearBook laptop dad got me earlier in the month.

I load straight up Word processer and I start writing a script of the top of my head.

I'm Ali, I am fourteen years old. I love to dance and I wish I can be a professional dancer when I am older and I also wish that I would dance in a music video for someone famous like Beyonce or even one direction. That would be amazing!

I just laugh every single time I read this. Just one year after I wrote this I became pregnant with my best friends boyfriend. Tim. He's a nice boy I guess. I was drunk. He was sober. I went in for a kiss and he didn't even stop me. What a great friend he is you know like he let me kiss him which led to more .Of course I never told BeBe (my best friend) she deserves happiness. Her parents split up and her mother died. Her father is trying so hard and she needs that extra support. Now I cant even look her in the eye when I say the babies father is some one night stand when I got drunk because it wasn't, It meant something to me but I guess that doesn't matter because Tim will never want to know my beautiful Adam.

DINGG DONGG DINGG DONGG.

"Alright, alright" I say shutting the lid to my laptop and putting it on the coffee table in front of the television set.

I open the door and it is Jade. Strange I thought.

"You need to help me. All I can think about is WHAT IF, WHAT IF" Jade says like she is going crazy.

"What if what?" I say trying to sound sympathetic.

"What if I had showed him how much I loved him instead of being this selfish cow. What if I hadn't had been so stupid you know?" Jade says. I am pretty sure I see tears about to running down her face.

"You loved him as much as you could." I say putting my hand on her shoulder but it just gets brushed off.

"You know nothing Tori Vega NOTHING AT ALL" Jade screams at me.

"You know what Jade, I am sick of you. You kept me up ALL night last night moaning about how much you are gonna miss him and how you wish that you could turn things around you miss school and now you are at my house, YOU ARENT EVEN MY FRIEND" I lash back at her and slam the door. I go back to where I was sitting and try and think of more to write for acting class. I just can't. What had Jade done which was so stupid? The questions just keep running through and through my head. Mum walks down the stairs and sits next to me.

"What was all that shouting and door slamming just?" Mum says.

"Oh just Jade's boyfriend drama as per" I say trying to crack a smile.

"Well I have to go pick Trina up for vocal class" Mum laughs. "I'll be back in about an hour because I promised her we'd stop off for some new boots for, do you want anything?" Mum asks standing up and heading for the door. I say no and she grabs her bag and goes.


	4. Chapter 4

Half and hour later the doorbell rings. Cat said she'd come and see how was doing on my homework. "It's open" I shout at the door making sure she can hear me. Daniel walks in.

"Danny?" I run up and hug him and then kiss.

"Aw, you are look gorgeous! I missed you so much" He said messing with my hair almost as if he had done something wrong.

"What have you done!" I laugh.

"She told you? I AM GOING TO KILL HER" Daniel goes angry.

"Who told me what? And who are you going to kill" I question him.

"You know what, if this relationship has a chance I'll get straight to the point. Jade is preganent with my child. Beck dumped her because he told her so yeah, go on kick me out of the room" He says as if he doesn't want to be with me. I have a feeling that he wants to break up with me so that he can go with Jade and his kid he may or not be making up. For now I am going to believe him but stay with him.

"We have been through too much, of course it was an accident, in the heat of the moment I guess" I lie.

"No, it meant something to me, something more than love" The words creep out of his mouth.

"YOU'RE A HYPOCRITE, YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME ONLY YESTERDAY, AND YOU GO AND DO IT WITH JADE" I shout. "YOU LOW LIFE PIECE OF SCUM." I go on. He walks out. Well that is the end of me and him. I get out my PearPhone and click end on the recording. I laugh to myself then go upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

On Saturday morning me, Cat, Robbie, Andre and Jade are meeting at the new coffee shop in town. My uncle just opened it and he said we can have a free coffee or whatever if we go. I will not turn down free coffee. I have also put the recording on a CD with a few songs from Cat and me and a few pieces of music from Andre and Robbie.

We go in an sit on the table and we drink the coffee.

"Hey isn't that the song I sang" Cat laughs pointing at the speakers.

"Yeah, with ma backing track piano music piece" Andre also points out.

"I told my uncle to play cool music, so he did" I say laughing. Yeah great music in a bit. I see Daniel with a few of his mates. This is going to be great.

Here it goes. The recording comes on. Everyone is stunned in horror. Well people who know us. Daniel runs out and Jade gives me one hell of a stare which I am pretty sure means you are going to die. She then goes running out after Daniel.

"Umm, Tori was that like a sensible thing to do?" Robbie questions me.

"So you are telling me if that Andre got Cat preganent then you wouldn't want revenge, humiliation?" I say knowing how much Robbie is in Love with Cat but Cat doesn't love him back.

"Great example Tor" Andre says leaving the table and going out.

"You mean Jadey, is going to be a mommy?" Cat says realising this is serious chiz. I just grab my bag and walk out.

What the hell have I done? Oh god well Jade shouldn't have nicked my boyfriend or Daniel shouldn't have done it with Jade.

I get in my car and just sit there. I then burst into tears. The car window knocks and I dry my eyes and roll down the window. It is Beck?

"Beck?" I say.

"Who did you hear it off" He laughs and then he gets in.

"Daniel. I just played the recording in the coffee shop you know, I feel so, so bad" I say

"Really? Or are you just scared what Jade will do to you next time you see her?" He jokes.

"Yeah probably" I reply. For the next five minutes Beck is just starring into my eyes. He then leans forward and in the heat of the moment he kisses me.

I'm Pregnant.


End file.
